Talk:The Hole in the Wall Gang
Is he based on Charles Dexter Ward? Charles Rothschild is part of a large Rothschild family? I see they were a family known for having "many" Mansions. Charles Rothschild wife's maiden name was "Rozsika Edle von Wertheimstein" and she as well was of a wealthy family. Von means of or from. I'll say this now, I'm not sure if any of this helps, but thought I'd share. Been trying to figuring if the Von Limburger Mansion was based on a real location. I'm aware of it being in Arkham, Massachusetts which is a fictional place in Cthulhu Mythos. But I am trying to give every location a chance to be found. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:01, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Well looking on the HP Lovecraft side of things, Charles Dexter Ward is a character in "The Case of Charles Dexter Ward". Mr. Lovecraft notes that the Ward house used in that story is based on a known haunted house "Halsey House". Here is a Lovecraft quote about the house: "So the Halsey house is haunted! Ugh! That's where Wild Tom Halsey kept live terrapins in the cellar--maybe it's their ghosts. Anyway, it's a magnificent old mansion, & a credit to a magnificent old town!" referring to Providence, Rhode Island. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:05, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Could be a mash up of two references. Stacked against your research, this may sound a bit silly but 'Von Limburger' was a nickname Daffy Duck gave to a German commander in an old 40s Looney Tunes short, "Daffy - The Commando." A reference that specific got me thinking. But perhaps the premise of the Ward House was used. In the episode introduction, the writer did note there was a lot of Lovecraft references. Could have been one of them. Mrmichaelt 01:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::And this was written by the same writer that wrote Adventures in Slime and Space and made among other things a Howard the Duck reference. I wouldn't doubt it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) "I think that I shall never see" "Trees" (first part of it) by Joyce Kilmer. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:05, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Nice! I bonked out last night and didn't do a proper search on Ray's quote. Mrmichaelt 01:16, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I have to admit I don't know much on H.P. Lovecrafts work, but some of the those descriptions the Limburger's were giving were of creatures in the books it sounds like to me. That may also be part of the "lots of H.P. Lovecraft references". Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:06, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ...and the kangaroo says: WooT?! so the man says to the kangaroo: "We sell hats not sandwiches can't you read" and the kangaroo says: "If I could read I would have asked for a menu" :I remember as a kid thinking that was the strangest thing I had ever heard in the cartoon. I the morning looked a good hour on the text, getting not results. Where did that come from?! I really doubt they made that up on the spot, seems similar to the "tree" moment later. Quoting random stuff. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:22, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm thinking it's the middle and end of a variation on the classic 'So a man walks into a bar' type of joke. Mrmichaelt 02:39, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Watch me search for that now... Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:42, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think I'll go back to typing EGB credits, my brain hurts, and no I didn't find the joke anywhere, but it is a bartender/bar joke. Should have known. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:55, April 6, 2012 (UTC)